


Bliss

by Nadejdaro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My inherent inability to write happy stuff clashed with me feeling soft, ayyy try to guess whose perspective this is from, that's why this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: Sometimes one can't help but be overwhelmed by the happiness in their life
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	Bliss

Bliss is… waking up next to him in the morning. It's the privilege to be the first to see his eyes open. It's the fact that he smiles the second he sees him.

It's getting dressed together, perfectly comfortable with each other. Taking jabs at their styles with no real heat.

It's in the aftermath of long, stressful days. It's soft, quiet words of encouragement, always the truth, never sugar-coated lies.

It's a hand grasping another as they walk. It's a certain turn of the head to show he's listening. It's the memory of their first shared meal. Of their first hug. Of their first kiss.

It's moments where they exist together and the world is at its kindest.

It's the dying sunlight enveloping his form. He looks godly. He's in love with him.

Bliss is their love.


End file.
